The Royal Charm School!
by Hyacynthianna
Summary: With a wish she wrongly thought rocked her world; Hinata is everything she dreamt of. Royal life AND the hot but snobby Naruto Uzumaki is an everyday adventure. But then, the bad side of the coin. Hell in form of THE ROYAL CHARM SCHOOL!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: With a wish she wrongly thought rocked her world; Hinata is everything she dreamt of. Royal life AND the hot but snobby Naruto Uzumaki is an everyday adventure. But then, the bad side of the coin. Hell in form of THE ROYAL CHARM SCHOOL!**

**Pairings: Neji/Ten, Naru/Hina, Shika/Tem, Sai/Ino, Sasu/Saku**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't want to own.**

And yes, I know that I'm silly for starting a new story, but that's good ol' me.

Other characters in here that you don't know are figments of my imagination. (Duh!)

**The main chapters would start appearing by chapter 3. Just humor me. **

**-** **CHAPTER 1! -**

Hinata waited for every one of her really small group of friends to gather in Hotaru's (her best friend and also roommate) room. She smiled and tried to gauge their reactions as she dropped a bomb shell.

"Tomorrow is my 16th birth day!" she waited and smiled when they squealed. Fake. From their actions in the last two weeks, she'd had cause to believe that they were planning a surprise party for her. Not that it was bad, or anything, it was just weird.

"Omygosh! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Emi gushed and the others (Hotaru, Chi and Cho, who were twins) joined in also.

She bit back a laugh as she studied them. Any one who hadn't known them for as long as she had would have fallen for their acts. They were good actors, but she was better.

"Stop. Don't even pretend, guys. I know that you knew that my birth day is tomorrow. I also know that you're planning a secret party." She told them, hoping for a surprised reaction.

"If you say so," was the only one she got.

Then, it hit the girls. Hinata's was tomorrow. The only clothes that she would wear would be baggy jeans, and a baggy shirt. Never! At least not on her sweet sixteen.

They looked at each other and their eyes widened. Oh, the horror!

"Never!" they chorused and jumped from the bed.

Curious now Hinata asked. "What are you guys doing?"

"Can't talk." Was the only answer she got from Hotaru.

The girls debated over silk or satin. Pink or red. Small or big. Up or down. Finally, Hinata couldn't stand it anymore. She screamed. And to her immense satisfaction, they stopped and looked at her.

"Now, tell me what the hell you guys are doing in my side of me and Hotaru's closet?"

They others shrugged and continued arguing but Hotaru draped an arm on Hinata's shoulder.

"Oh, honey," she sighed. "Do you really think that we'd let you wear that horrendous excuse of an outfit to your sweet sixteen? If yes, then think again!" she breezed away from Hinata and joined an argument over the color of shoes.

Life as she knew it was over, Hinata sighed and went to sleep, an argument over heel or no heel on her shoes ringing in her head.

_**Morning.**_

Hinata woke up the next morning to find her friends and Hotaru already gone. Switching on her bedside lamp, she noticed a note pinned on the mirror. Getting up, she crossed to the mirror and smiled as she noticed Hotaru's writing.

_Dear bestie, _

_Morning. Happy Birthday! Wow, you're actually sixteen! Anyways, we stayed up and planned everything you're gonna wear today. And don't you freaking dare not to go on with this._

_Clothes: A purple mid-riff jacket on a white tank top and black mini-pleated skirt. Don't even think of wearing the boring jeans and a baggy shirt on your sweet sixteen. Think again!_

_Hair: Part it a little to your left and pack the remaining with an elaborate hair band. Since I know you don't possess one, choose one of the pink ones from my jewelry box. If you think you're carrying buns on your hair for this event, you're on cloud nine._

_Shoes: Pale pink kick ass high heeled boots. Heaven knows, you've got enough of those!_

_Make up: Yes, I know what you're thinking. Not this too! But only mascara, finishing powder, lip gloss and a little smudge of eye shadow. See? Not too much at all! Check the magazine next to my bunk and you'll see the directions. I just can't begin to start writing them down. _

_Finally- Accessories: Just a tiny purple stud. We don't want it to take the sparkle away from your face._

_That's it. Come to school. I went to Emi's house with the rest. Don't come there. Go straight to school. Surprise us. Again, happy birth day!_

_Your best friend: Hotaru, in collab with your other friends, Emi, Chi and Cho._

_BYE! _

- SCHOOL -

"Do you think she'll go through with it?" Emi asked her group of friends.

"Positive." Was the answer she got from them. They then started talking 'bout random stuff. Until they saw Hinata. The confirmed tom boy/too-shy-to-talk-to-you girl. Decked out in girly clothes. They jumped up and about and squealed that she needed to wear make up and girl's clothes more often. She agreed and asked them about her party which they didn't confirm or deny.

- LUNCH -

OK, being led outside her class with her eyes closed by her best friend's fingers wasn't what Hinata had planned for her birth day. Nope. Not at all.

"Where are we going?" she asked for the umpteenth time.

"You'll see," was the only answer that Hotaru gave her.

"That's the problem. I can't!"

"You can now." Hotaru replied and released her fingers.

And Hinata gasped. In front of her was the cake of her dreams. Grand chocolate-y goodness, from head to toe. Sigh invoking cake. A cake that screamed _**"EAT ME! FORGET ABOUT CALORIES. JUST FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY EAT ME. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!"**_ A candle was placed in the middle, and at one sides of the candle was the word HIN and at the other side was ATA. She had died and gone to heaven.

With tears in her eyes, she thanked her friends. And closed her eyes as she blew out the candle and made her wish.

"_I wish for everything to change."_

She cut her cake and shared it among her small circle of friends, and laughed when they started bugging her for her wish. And she effectively shut them up by telling them it'll be jinxed.

Just before the bell rang for the next class, two limo's one black, one silver pulled up in their school compound. Oohs and aah's reverberated around their class as they saw it. Though, it was nothing compared to the sound when the door of the silver limo was opened and the guy stepped out.

Every girl in their class – all except Hinata and her friends (who didn't see the guy) – gasped. I mean, who wouldn't?

He was wearing a blue suit, the collar of his white shirt unbuttoned. His spiky blond hair was pulled back into a black hair band, some strands framing his oh-so-beautiful eyes. Eyes that was as blue as the sky. Bluer still. Sapphire eyes that were gleaming as he looked up and found the girls looking- no. not the word. _Gaping_- at him with googly eyes. And he smirked.

The girls quickly left the window when he smirked, each of them giggling guiltily. Sighing at the behavior of her class mates, Hinata looked out the window and found the man still smirking. That I-know-you-know-I'm-hot-so-stop-gaping smirk that made her itch- no. Not the word. _Crave. Long. -_ To slap it off. She turned from the window just as their physics teacher came in.

She wrote down some motion equations as class work, and they were solving it in silence. That is, until the guy came in. He spoke with the teacher for some time before handing her a note and she left the class.

Then he spoke, and the girls sighed again. "Where is the princess?"

Mio, who was the school's affirmed princess (just 'cos she was popular) cleared her throat delicately.

"You are? You're Princess Hyuuga Mateo?" he asked, looking at a picture in his hand.

That was when Hinata and Hotaru's heads shot up. They exchanged a glance. Mateo was new to them but Hyuuga was the surname of the kind people that adopted them.

"You are?" the man asked them, as he noticed their shared glance.

"We aren't princesses." Hotaru shook her head.

The man studied her. "No, you're not." He then looked at Hinata with those intense blue eyes and continued. "But she is."

And just like she'd wished, Hinata's world changed. Revolved around that single word. Princess.

- END OF CHAPTER 1-

Like? Love? Adore? Tell me! I need at least 4 reviews to continue. Don't give me that look. It deserves it, no? For those of you who recognize it, it was a Neji/Ten story before, but someone special asked me to change it, and now, it's a Naru/Hina. Please, review!

**HYACYNTHIANNA! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Hinata sat there, stunned speechless. Her? A princess? Unbelievable. She wouldn't have been more stunned if someone had told her that she was a descendant from a long line of flying, kick ass powered super monkeys from Mars, who wanted her to lead an inter planetary war in collaboration with Earth against Jupiter and the Sun. OK, that was a tad bit over exaggerated, but who wouldn't exaggerate in her position? From her point of view, this man, no matter how gorgeous he may be or how lovely his voice sounded, was apparently going nutty.

She wasn't the only one to think that, as Mio, the little devil snorted. Then she started laughing and her friends, followed by the rest of the class who were not Hinata's friends joined in.

Trying to avoid any further embarrassment, Hinata dragged the man away from the class, nodding to the concerned look on their faces. Gosh, they were good actors. She could see it now. They were always bugging her about her stutter around people that weren't her friends. So hiring a guy from out of space to tell her she was a princess, especially on her sixteenth birthday, was bound to have changed something.

But there were things our darling Hinata didn't consider. Like the fact that her friends would never do that sort of a thing to her. They weren't that bitchy. Even if they were, how would they be able to afford the limo?

"What did you do that for?" the man asked with a raise of one eyebrow after they reached outside of the class.

Hinata leaned on the class door, and rolled her eyes at the man. "You can drop the act now." Somehow, since she didn't really know him and didn't believe him, she didn't stutter. Amazing for her, and she smiled.

"Drop what act?" the man asked, appearing genuinely confused. He had just announced that she was a princess for Pete's freaking sake! The least she could do was pretend to be surprised.

Hinata rolled her eyes at him again. So he wanted to be difficult, she'd give him difficult. She assumed what she hoped was a bad ass pose as she wished for some gum to snap. It sure would set the mood.

"Don't even assume that I don't know that my friends paid you to do this. You can leave now." She started leaving but stopped when he closed his hand on her arm. Gently, but firmly enough so she couldn't move away too easily.

She looked into his eyes but didn't see any anger there, only humor.

"You're trying to find out if your friends set you up?" at her nod, he continued. "Well, they didn't. You really are a princess."

At her disbelieving snort, he continued. "According to tradition of some royal families, once their child reaches the age of three, he or she is chartered off to a normal family, to come back later, once the child turns sixteen."

Hinata was caught. She loved stories like this, even if they weren't true. Cutting of the man, she asked him, "What is the point though? If the child is coming back, there is no need for leaving the child into someone else's hands."

"I'm getting there," he replied impatiently. He had other things to do and this girl was wasting his time. "They were given away so that they could learn humility and manners. Imagine if the child had been left to grow up in the middle of all those riches. The child would be spoilt and won't have any value for any thing."

Hinata nodded. It made sense, kinda. The man was pleased that she didn't say anything and he continued. "So once they are sixteen, some one is sent for them. They are taken to a school."

Hinata laughed again. "What? A royal school?" she smiled, finding the idea ridiculous. She thought all those bossy princes and prissy princesses would be homeschooled, by an equally bossy and prissy governess. Or at least, that was what she had read, and to her, books don't lie. People on the other hand do.

"Glad you find the idea amusing." The man said dryly. "Because you are not too far of from the truth. They are sent to an academy called The Royal Charm School. They are schooled and educated in this academy for four years. These years are referred to as charms, hence Royal _Charm_ School." He paused, allowing the idea to sink in.

Hinata nodded. "So instead of years or grades or classes, they are called charms. Kinda like, charm 1 instead of year one." At the man's nod, Hinata sighed. "Unique."

Continuing, the man said. "Seeing as no one can assume they throne until they are twenty one, and they would be twenty at that time, the remaining one year is spent between apprenticing, and teaching other royals."

"OK. But what if there is more than one child. There can't be more than one king or queen," Hinata pointed out, amazingly finding herself believing him.

"I was getting to that. They become ambassadors. You see, this Royal Charm School also helps with the external relationship of one country to another, as future queens and kings – referred popularly as royals – and ambassadors get to know each other and socialize. Get it?" he asked.

"Yeah." She replied. How come he knew so much, she wondered. "How come you know all this?"

"Well, as it happens, I am a prince." His chest puffed out in pride.

That did it. Was she really on her way to believing this nut case? She laughed.

The man – no, correction. _Prince._ – turned red with anger, hating the fact that she didn't believe him. "I'll have you know that I am Prince Uzumaki Naruto of the Uzumaki clan."

"Sure. You are." She laughed again.

"Anyways, I'll give you my card." He fished out a purple and yellow card with his name written on the front in black. "Call me."

And with that, he left, and went to where ever he had come from. And Hinata went back inside her class, to her relatively normal life. Or at least she hoped it would be as normal as she'd left it ten minutes ago.

Her friends rushed to her immediately, and asked questions at a mile a minute speed. She couldn't get a word in. Eventually, it was Hotaru that shushed all of them.

She led them to her seat and told them to wait, before she started talking. Noticing how other people were staring and straining their ears in the hopes of catching all the deets in what she knew was the most exciting thing that had happened in school in a very long time, she told her friends that they would talk about it later.

Emi got a gleam in her eye as she stood up. She went to the front of the class and smiled as no one talked.

"Every one, Hinata Hyuuga, now _Princess_ Hinata to you, will be having a party by nine this evening, if you want to come." She smiled as she noticed the shocked and annoyed looks that crossed her friend's faces. Yikes. She just blew the surprise. She was in for some big hot soup. Ehn, she thought. It was worth it.

People were watching her as she walked back to her seat, when Mio asked, in that shrill, overly loud cheerleader voice of hers.

"Why the hell should I come to a party organized by losers, for an even big loser?"

Hinata's head dropped at this. What, just what in heaven's name did she do to Mio to warrant this?

Hotaru stood up. This was Hinata's birthday. She wasn't going to let that skanky slime faced thing spoil it for her.

"I would come if I were you." She said fiercely.

"Why do you think you'd ever be me? Less importantly, why should I come?" Mio asked, laughing. Her girls, all walking and breathing Barbie's laughed with her.

"W-well.." Hotaru stammered, trying to find an excuse.

It was Chi that came to her rescue. "Because if you don't," she began smoothly, "You'd never know what Hinata and the man talked about outside."

Mio glanced at her friends and began whispering and nodding and they too whispered and nodded back.

"How are we sure exactly?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Cho answered this time. "Because, as her first princess duty, Hinata will make an official announcement about it."

Mio glanced back at her friends, and whispered some more. Then she turned back to the girls.

"The guy? Gorgeous guy? Would he be there?" she asked again.

Hook, line and sinker, Emi thought. "Sure." She smiled at the other girls, and jointly, they crossed their fingers behind their backs, hoping against hope that Hinata had collected the guy's number.

Since they were already treading deep seas, Hotaru thought it pointless not to go all the way. So she said quietly. "If you bring gifts with you, you get his phone number."

At this, Hinata's head came up. And they shivered at the murder evident in her eyes. Oh, yes. They were in for big, hot soup.

"Count us in." Mio said, smiling, as the next teacher came in.

Well, they may die, but Hinata's popularity scale just shot up.

- End of chapter -

Late update? Sorry, been busy. So please read and review! 5 reviews, pretty please? I've seen the number of people that subscribed and favortied this story. Now if only you guys would just review!

**HYACYNTHIANNA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Immediately after the last teacher left their class, Emi, Hotaru, Chi and Cho rushed to the door, hoping against hope that Hinata had forgotten about that little stunt that they pulled, and even if she hadn't, at least, they would have escaped, for a few measly minutes. That was their reasoning, at least until they heard Hinata's voice telling them to wait for her.

They turned slowly to her, trepidation extremely evident in their gazes. What they saw calmed their heart rates. Hinata came lumbering to them, with her bag and some of her books in her hand. She was all smiles and sunshine, no trace of murder in her eyes.

They smiled at each other, each of them thanking their stars. At least that was what they thought until she came to them and whispered that she was going to get them back. So much for no murder evident in her eyes.

As they were walking to the parking lot, to wait for Emi's brother, Hinata told them about what the man said. That was what they were talking about as Emi's brother pulled over but they didn't notice.

"I'm telling you guys! He was positively mental!" Hinata said, stunned that they actually thought the man might not be lying. Or maybe it was all part of their plan?

"But what if he is right?" Emi asked, flipping her brown hair.

"And what if you really are a princess?" Hotaru asked.

"You'll get to live in a castle, have butlers and wear those stuffy dresses. It'd be so cool!" Chi sighed.

"Even if he is right, Chi, which I'm sure he isn't, I've got to go to school to." Hinata told them, rubbing her temples.

"What matters now isn't being royalty or not. It's her birthday. Give the girl a break from that stuff." Cho swung an arm around Hinata's shoulders, as they walked to the car that they now noticed.

"Thank you!" Hinata smiled.

Emi sat in front with her brother while the rest buckled up. As her brother was driving, she turned back to Hinata.

"Just tell me you collected his phone number!" she asked.

"Why did you guy do that?" Hinata asked them, frowning when they didn't answer, and just smiled at her.

"Because." Was the only answer that she got from Chi.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"Hinata my newly turned sixteen friend, it was the perfect time to raise your popularity. You should worry about that sort of thing, as you're princess now." Cho smiled at her.

"Please. Don't get me started." Hinata huffed. Turning to Hotaru, she asked her. "What the hell were you thinking when you told Mio and her dolls that they get the number in exchange for a gift? What if I hadn't collected the idiot's number?"

"So you collected it?" Hotaru asked.

"Yo. Girls, what is it I'm hearing about princesses and idiots and phone numbers?" Emi's brother, Hachiro asked.

"You are now in the midst of Princess Hinata Hyuuga Mateo." Chi said, in her butler voice.

Hotaru coughed delicately Cho made a face at her.

"And Ambassador Hotaru Hyuuga Mateo, I guess."

Hachiro started laughing, and when no one joined him to laugh, he met their eyes in the mirror and said. "You guys are serious?"

"Cut it out, guys!" Hinata sighed as they nodded and told him all that had happened.

They had gotten to Emi's house by the time they had finished narrating every thing.

When they got down, Hachiro still didn't believe and asked for proof. His jaw practically dropped as Hinata produced the purple and yellow card.

Emi snatched it from them and read out what was on the card.

"Prince Uzumaki Naruto from the Uzumaki clan."

She called out the number and Hotaru wrote it down. Hinata noticed and wanted to ask about it, but she dismissed it, thinking it was fan girlism. They returned the card to her and went to Emi's room.

Cho went to Emi's laptop to check out the Uzumaki guy, while the rest were trying on clothes for the birthday party. She found something interesting and read aloud.

"Prince Uzumaki Naruto. Prince of the Uzumaki clan, now recognized by the Authority of Royalty and Kingdoms as a full fledged kingdom. The clan is renowned for the capture of the great nine tailed beast, which they trained to be a guard fox. Now every generation has a fox as a pet, because of the belief that the original nine tailed fox lives through it. The clan is famous for their recipe in the preparation of ramen noodles, which is yet to be duplicated."

The girls had stopped what they were doing to listen and now stood speechless.

"I guess he wasn't lying." Cho said, quietly.

"That means I'm a princess." Hinata flopped down on the bed, stunned.

"And I'm an ambassador, what ever that means!" Hotaru flopped down beside her.

"Wow." They said together. And then the five of them burst out laughing like that was very funny. Which in their opinion it was.

After their laughing bout had passed, they got to work preparing for the party. Emi's parents had traveled, which was why they were having the party on a Tuesday in the first place.

Chi and Cho got strips of pink cardboard paper and some blue ribbons. They wrote the number in the cardboard paper, rolled it up and tied it up with the ribbon. They made about 200 copies.

Hinata and Hotaru were on clothes duty. They were to pick out stunningly fabulous clothes for the five of them. Since they were roughly the same size, they made due with Emi's clothes.

Emi herself had pulled a disappearing act. She took her phone and ran out the door with a smile. Hinata didn't notice this, as she was in Emi's walk in closet, trying on stuff. The others did though, and they gave Emi a thumb up sign, which she returned.

**WITH EMI…**

Dialing the number Hotaru had written down, Emi pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Hello. Uzumaki here. Karin? Is that you?" was the reply that she got from the other line.

"No. This is Emi." She replied, glad that she wasn't put on hold by a secretary with a very thick British accent.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am one of Hinata's friends. You know, the princess?" she replied, settling herself into one of the sofas.

"What do you want? Did she change her mind?" Naruto asked, wondering what the point of the call was.

"No. She didn't. But we're hosting a party for her 'cos of her birth day. Be there!" Emi, hoping the man understood, wanted to end the call, before Hinata noticed she was gone and came to look for her. She was very sure that Hinata would freak out, so she wanted to end it before that happened, but what the man said stopped her.

"Look here. If this is a fan girl ambush or a joke call, I'll have you know…" he didn't get to finish, as he was caught off by Emi.

"No, you look here. I'm inviting you to a party, so that you can work your royal charm or what ever on her to accept. This is no joke call." She replied, annoyance seeping into her voice. Who the hell did this thing, well even if he was a prince, a princely thing, think he was? Thinking she was one of those idiotic creatures called fan girls? As if!

"Why? I'm sure she doesn't know about this call. At least, judging from her attitude towards me before, I'm sure she doesn't believe me, yet alone wants to talk to me. Which brings us to that same question. Why are you doing this?"

There was a pause on Emi's side of the line. Then she answered him. "We're very good friends. Just know that you have four people supporting you, one of them some one she listens to completely. If you can convince the remaining of us, especially Hotaru, just know you've got Hinata with you."

"Thanks. Who is Hotaru, by the way?" Naruto asked, moved.

Another pause. Finally Emi answered. "What you need to know is that she trusts Hotaru completely, and her word is law to Hinata. So just convince her."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks." He paused. "So this isn't a fan girl ambush?"

Emi laughed softly. Gosh, but he was paranoid. Well, he had good reason to be since Mio and her dolls were coming. "I can't really say that there won't be a fan girl ambush. Just bring your body guards. And you can bring any body you want. Bye." She answered quickly, checking the stairs to see if Hinata had heard her laugh. Thankfully, she hadn't.

And with that she cut the line, doing a victory dance. Who knows? The guy might even prove useful and bring some cute guys to the party. She went upstairs with a smile on her face. She was almost a hundred percent sure that the guy, or prince or what ever was coming. Everything was set. It was just time for the party.

- End of chapter -

Wheew! It's shorter than I thought. I wanted it to end when Naruto arrived. But the scenes till that time are really nice, and I want it to be written properly. You see, I'm rushing. So, you like? Please review!

P.S: if any one of you have read my other story, When the Angel is away, the Devil will play, this Karin isn't going to be like that. She is going to be good. At least as good as I can make her. I promise!

Why do people hate Karin anyways? She isn't that bad! Well more news. We've resumed, so I may not update for some time. So, bye!

**HYACYNTHIANNA!**


End file.
